1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for construction of floor joist and ceiling joist systems. More specifically, the invention relates to improved apparatus that may be installed at the ends of I-joists around the perimeter of a floor or ceiling, or at other locations where I-joist ends are secured into the floor or ceiling structure. The invention may comprise systems for spacing and securing of I-joists into floor or ceiling structures either with or without rim boards. The invention may comprise apparatus and methods for providing insulation between the I-joists and against the rim board, concrete, or other structure against or near which the I-joist ends rest.
The invented assemblies may comprise apparatus and methods previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/376,556, filed Feb. 27, 2003 and issued on Jun. 7, 2005 at U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,715, and in Continuation application Ser. No. 11/148,125, filed Jun. 7, 2005, by the instant inventors, the entire disclosure of which applications and issued patent is incorporated herein by this reference.
2. Related Art
In conventional floor construction, attempts at insulation are sometimes done by adding insulation pieces to the perimeter of the floor against the inner surface of the rim board between the I-joist ends. Major problems exist when these attempts are made. These problems include trying to fully insulate between I-joists when the insulation pieces are flexible or “floppy” and the sides of the I-joists are an irregular shape created by the flanges and web. This irregular-surface problem is compounded by the fact that the insulating process is done after the floor is installed, forcing the applicator to move materials from above-floor level to the space underneath the floor, and to work in said space and push insulation pieces against the inner surface of the rim board between the I-joists. Consequently, the quality of the installation can be substandard and the insulation value reduced.
Therefore, there is needed an improved insulation system for I-joist assemblies. The present invention fulfills this need, while providing multiple benefits comprising ease and speed of installation and assembly strength and stability, as is discussed in the following disclosure.